Maternity Leave
by MidnightStar64
Summary: So this is a Sonadow Fanfiction I have gotten from CF-fanfiction and this is his summary: When Sonic signs up for a summer activities course, he never expects to end up stuck with a mechanical baby for three weeks...with Shadow as his partner. But what are the black hedgehog's real motives? Will Sonic survive long enough to find out? I am rating this T for future not so nice words.
1. The Pair-enting

**Hi. So, I got bored just writing a dramatic plot and I stumbled upon this very funny sonadow. Then I thought to myself 'wow this is so funny but this person didn't update this for like 7 years. Maybe I can continue it for them.' and that's how I ended up with this story. For the first chapter is CF-fanfiction's original work. No tweaks or changes that way I can give him the full credit (except for the name of the first chapter). If you notice a change in writing style after this it is because the authors have changed. Thank you CF-fanfiction for letting me have this.**

**Sonic: I'm not happy about this.**

**Shadow: Neither am i.**

**Well get used to it or I will be crueler than CF-fanfiction was going to make it.**

**Sonic: Fine but it doesn't mean that we will let this just slide by. Watch out in your sleep I will come get you … or maybe Shadow … probably both of us. Then again we could always just come over to you and beat the cr-**

**OK I GET THE PICTURE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Shadow: … WOW, I think I'm agreeing with her 0.0**

**Thanks *gentle smile* but that doesn't mean anything *evil glare* Now I think we babbled long enough. Here is the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: The Pair-enting**

Sonic leant over the paper on the wall, running a finger down the list of names.

Every summer, he, Tails, Amy and Cream – sometimes even Knuckles - would sign up for an activities course. It was random, and fun, and helped relieve the boredom of the rest periods – times in which Dr. Robotnik was sulking after yet another defeat.

Also, to add to the spirit of it, they had agreed never to quit mid-course, no matter what the subject was.

Last year Sonic had gotten a swimming course and Tails a mechanics course – highly unamusing. However, the year before, he had got a cooking course – chilidogs every single time – and Tails had gotten a sewing course (boredom in its purest form, he had said) so they were basically even.

Tails poked him in the back, just under his spines. "Hey, Sonic, what am I in?" he asked, trying to peer over the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Ah, here we go… hey, we're in the same class!" Sonic called back, spotting their names next to one another. Slowly, he ran his finger up to the top of the column, heightening the anticipation.

"What is it? What are we in for?" Tails asked, hopping from foot to foot. Sonic paused. He stared. For he had just read the Words of Doom!

"… Sonic? Is it … is it that bad? Tell me!" Tails pleaded, whirring his tails to try and look over Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic managed to stutter out the two words, feeling each one send a pang of icy despair through him.

"M-Maternal … Care."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And that brings us up to the present. Tails is desperately trying to find a loophole in their rules, or some excuse for not going, and Sonic is trying to arrange to have the course mysteriously cancelled.

Of course neither of these _cunning_ plans work, and on the day the pair are forced to stand – in eternal shame – at the front of class, waiting to be paired as 'parents' with everybody else.

"Next; Miles 'Tails' Prower and-" The little fox gave a squawk of terror, tails whipping around nervously, "-Amy Rose."

Amy - who had almost passed out upon seeing Sonic arrive - drooped in obvious disappointment, moving to their desk and casting a longing glance towards Sonic, who couldn't help grinning in relief and suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting.

Then came his turn. "Sonic the Hedgehog and-" There was a long, tense, pause, "-Shadow the Hedgehog."

"WHAT!" Sonic screeched in disbelief – he had no idea that Shadow had even signed up for a course, let alone being assigned to this one. Truthfully, he would rather have been paired with Amy for the next five years than with _Shadow_.

But sure enough, Shadow emerged from the back of the crowd, giving off a _get-away-from-me_ vibe so strong that people parted to let him through. He was scowling bitterly, already resigned to his fate, and grabbed Sonic's wrist to drag him to their desk.

"But-but-but-but!" Sonic protested, dragging his feet along the floor in horror until Shadow pushed him at the right chair and stomped over to the left one, obviously in a very bad mood.

The teacher, a motherly coyote with a small pair of glasses, smiled pleasantly and finished sorting the couples. Then she spoke, "Now, this course is fairly simple. You will each be given your own dormitory on the campus," For the activities took place in a school that was closed for summer holidays, "-and will each be assigned a mechanical baby. Your task is to make sure that it stays healthy and happy for the next three weeks, and a prize will be awarded to the best couple."

Sonic, by this point, had started bashing his head on the desk repeatedly.

On the other side of the room, Amy was clasping her hands, looking enthralled, and Tails was smiling tightly to try and get into the spirit of it. Shadow, on the other hand, had completely disregarded the entire room and most especially the hedgehog sitting next to him.

As the teacher launched into further explanations of baby care, Sonic broke out of his self-harming activity and leaned over to whisper, "Hey, I just thought – which one of us is the mother?"

Shadow briefly considered knocking him out there and then and demanding another partner, but managed to control his temper and swung round to face away. Sonic sighed, slumping over the desk.

It was going to be a long three weeks.


	2. The Plan

**SO ... From now on I will be writing the story with my own free will. Once again if you notice a change in the writing style then it is because it is my writing and not CF-fanfiction's. I don't own the idea but the plot after the first chapter is mine.**

**Sonic: First you torture us with Cursed Bonds, which I still don't know why the hell you named it that, and then you are making another story with both me and Shadow in something that we don't even want to do?! You are our of your mind lady!**

**Shadow: Faker is right for ONCE. Emphasis on ONCE, but you need to tone it down. Can't you leave us the hell alone already?**

**Fine, ill leave you alone, all you had to do was ask...**

**Both: SERIOUSLY! THAT"S ALL IT TOOK?**

**Sure, but in consequence ... you won't be getting a lifetimes supply of chilly dogs, Sonic, and you won't get the gun of your dreams, Shadow. Yeah, that's right. I have the XYZ-9000 version 78. The one that can shoot on chaos energy, never run out of ammo, light weight, 360 degree shooting angle, and shoots up to 10,000 MILES AWAY!**

**Both: You know how much we hate you right now, right?**

**Of course I do * innocent smile*. Now here is chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from SEGA**

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

RINGGGGGGG!

Sonic shut off the alarm and looked at the time. It was 7:00 AM. Sonic scowled at the clock. He was not a morning person. The last alarm clock that broke and wouldn't stop ringing was sent to oblivion as Sonic watched it get pummeled, shredded, and melted in the city trash removal machine.

"Sonic!" Careful not to open the door, (Tails long ago discovered that you do NOT want to mess with Sonic in the morning) Tails checked if Sonic was awake. Usually he just turned it off and went back to bed but Tails had something more to say this time. "Shadow is here with the baby the two of you have to take care of. He is at the door waiting for you to come down and as he said 'take the miserable menace' away from him."

Sonic groaned at the mention of the baby and Shadow. He remembered yesterday. Immediately after the Maternal Care class was over he ran out of the room before Shadow realized that he was stuck with 'the miserable menace.' He thought that the class was going to be bad enough as it was but then he had to get paired up with SHADOW of all people. He couldn't believe how humiliating it was to even be in that class and it turned out that he had to face it with him.

WAHHHH! WAHHHH! WAHHHH!

Tails said Amy had their baby in her house so that could only mean one thing. Grouchy he got up, sorted his quills, and then went downstairs to deal with the racket.

"What the heck are you doing here at 7:00 in the morning with a crying baby? I was sleeping so peacefully and then you have to come and wake me up! The least you could have done was call first!"

"Well excuse me … on second thought forget what I just said. You abandoned me in that class with this miserable menace and I was stuck not knowing what the heck I could do to shut it up and you are the one who left it with me in the first place so you shouldn't be complaining. You should be lucky I put up with it today at all. The only reason I didn't blow it up was because it was an assignment and I follow those out no matter how much I HATE it."

All that Shadow said was true. The whole time Shadow had the baby it wouldn't stop crying for a minute and he tried everything, well everything that he went through as a child but wasn't involved in experiments. He watched horror movies, forced vitamin pills down its throat, yell at it, ignore it, and he ran with it faster than the speed of sound (to us it is obvious that none of that would work, but that is what happened to him here so roll with it).

One look at Sonic and his attitude told Shadow that Sonic was obviously NOT a morning person, unlike himself. Sonic was an unkempt mess and barely presentable for anything. His attitude was also very grumpy and crude unlike normally when he was a joyful, and irritating, ball of sunshine that he wished to stay the heck away from him. Shadow loved mornings. From the ARK there was no sunrise or sunset and the beautiful scene that he saw every morning was something he knew Maria would like; so he got up and saw it for the both of them.

As Sonic heard all of what Shadow tried to do to get the baby to stay quiet he made a mental note for him to never make shadow watch any REAL children. Those poor kids would be dead in minutes.

"YOU MORON! Haven't you learned how to take care of a single child? At this rate we will never be able to take summer classes again! Did you even think that maybe the baby would need its diaper changed, and where the heck did vitamin pills come from?! Babies only drink milk as infants! You need a careful watch because you are bound to destroy the baby at this rate I'm surprised that it is still functional!"

"Well, that's because I was here earlier and Tails fixed the baby because it had a few malfunctions."

Sonic smacked his head with his hand at that point. There was no way he was going to leave Shadow with the baby again, but he didn't want to take care of it himself.

Then tails had a terrible idea, "Neither of you two want to take care of the baby right?"

"Yeah," they said simultaneously. Sonic was hoping that it wasn't leading to where he thought it was leading

"I know you two will hate me for saying this but I think Sonic should live with you, Shadow." 'Oh no, he said it!' Sonic thought.

"Before you say anything else just listen." Tails noticed that Shadow looked like he was about to murder him so he quickly interjected. "If you actually want to survive this class you are going to have to get used to each other even if that's not exactly what you want. And before you do anything else I already packed things Sonic would need to go to your house for three weeks and I took Sonic's key and put a copy of yours with his things. Since I know that Sonic won't able to withstand staying in this house foe three weeks, and you probably don't want to raise that baby with no roof so you have to do it."

And before either of the two hedgehogs could protest, Tails pushed the two shocked hedgehogs out of the house and left Sonic's things with them. Both in shock at how Tails just treated them, Shadow was the first to speak.

*sigh* "Well, you coming or not? Let's go to my house before I change my mind about anything."

"Ummm, ok I'm coming." Sonic didn't know what just happened but apparently Shadow decided to go along with Tail's plan. It looks like he was going to live with Shadow for a while. 'Man,' Sonic thought, 'This is going to be the craziest three weeks of my whole life.'


	3. An Annoying Cry

**WOW another review…YAY! XD, but like I said in my other story I will only update daily for only a few more days. I have school coming again and I won't be able to do much then, sorry.**

**Shadow: Let school come again already. The sooner the better!**

**Sonic: Woo, school! Get this tormentor out of our faces!**

**You do remember the prizes I told you about last time right? Well the longer it takes me to write this the longer till you get them.**

**Both: UUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH**

**Before the readers get bored, Chapter 3 is waiting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from SEGA**

**Chapter 3: An Annoying Cry**

It was a long quiet walk to Shadow's house; more so because no one was around to distract them. While walking, Sonic thought things through; in order to get the events, which seemingly magically appeared, in front of him, organized.

'First was the dreaded day that I even signed up for a summer class and found that I got Maternal Care' Sonic shuttered at the thought. 'Then came the actual class and I got paired with Shadow.' This time Sonic paled a little. 'He probably will torture me and I won't be able to run for a long time. This whole project is a NIGHTMARE.' Sonic let out a little sight so Shadow wouldn't hear it but he heard it anyways. 'And now Tails gets the bright idea to kick me out so I can live with Shadow and work more efficiently on this damn project.' At this Sonic reddened a bit but not much. Seeing as how Tails was his little brother, he couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"Ok, stop." Sonic was surprised to hear Shadow's voice, especially since they weren't anywhere near his house yet. Suddenly Shadow put a hand on Sonic's forehead. Surprised but since no one was around, Sonic let him.

"What are you doing, Shadow?"

"You have been shuddering, paling, and then even reddening a little. It's summer so you shouldn't be cold, pale, and then even redden so fast. This confirms it. It may be small but you do have a fever. And just so you know I don't like you anymore to notice this. I just don't want to take care of this damn baby myself."

"It doesn't really matter all that much. These things come once in a while, but the world doesn't wait for a hero to get better. I fight in this state sometimes and it goes away eventually."

"Well I'm not taking that chance. Here's my house. Rouge got it for me from GUN and I live here now. When we get inside you need to lie down and take some sleep and medicine."

"Wow, I never knew you cared" Sonic said sarcastically.

Shadow opened the door and told Sonic to lie on the couch. The mechanical baby was quiet on the walk because Sonic fed it and burped it to sleep while still at his house. Right now the baby was napping. Rummaging through some shelves, Shadow found the cold medicine and made Sonic take it. Sonic struggled the whole time, not wanting to take it. Eventually Shadow had to sit on the poor hedgehog and force his mouth open and made him swallow.

"Yuck! That was the worst thing EVER! I would rather take on Eggman without my speed than have more of that!"

"You need to take this once a day in order to get better and if you don't want to lengthen it then get some sleep."

The reluctant hedgehog just pouted and curled up on the couch. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. Shadow looked at him and wondered 'Funny, he is so cheerful and annoying during the day but he looks so peaceful now.' Softening at the thought of his rival Shadow felt some unknown feeling in his chest. It felt just like when he was with Maria all those years ago.

Shaking off the feeling Shadow picked him up and put Sonic in his room. He never thought he needed a guest room so he didn't have one. Who would be likely to visit him anyway? The whole time Sonic was asleep he was dreaming but couldn't make sense of it at all.

There were two blurry bodies in front of him and he saw a baby. It looked like Shadow but I couldn't be. This baby had emerald eyes. The baby was crying but the two seemed to be part of the background they and couldn't stop the baby. Instead Sonic walked up to the baby. The minute he touched it the baby stopped crying. WAHHHH! WAHHHH! WAHHHH!

Sonic woke up. He was in a different room and under the covers of a bed. He saw a desk and some papers, and a guest room doesn't normally have those things so he assumed that it was Shadow's room. He heard the baby crying downstairs. That must be what woke him up. It was 8:34 AM. Barely 30 minutes passed since he fell asleep. He wanted to smack himself. What kind of parent was Shadow if he couldn't take care of a baby for half an hour? As he went downstairs he was thinking about everything.

'This is really happening isn't it? I have to live with Shadow and take care of a mechanical baby for three weeks. Which reminds me, which one of us is the mother, again?'


	4. One Heck of a Mother

**Well people, here's the thing. I have barely a sense of humor. Most likely I will need ideas from you, and if you have any ideas that will make this story any funnier you can review/PM me and put your two cents in. Still, I'll try to make this story to the limits of my humor.**

**Shadow: Good, no humor means less pain; and that means we get our prizes by being ourselves with none of that 'sonadow' crap.**

**Sonic: 0.0 What language Shadow!**

**Me and Shadow: Wimp!**

**Sonic: *whimpers* Meanies D:**

**Ok, ok. I'm sorry; don't know about Shadow, but if we wait for him to apologize to Sonic then we will never see Chapter 4, so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from SEGA**

**Chapter 4: One Heck of a Mother**

Slowly coming downstairs to deal with the racket was Sonic. Unfortunately Shadow was yelling at the baby again. "Shadow, you need to treat the baby with more care. You can't just do whatever you want. Watch me."

Sonic approached Shadow who had the crying, mechanical baby in his arms; and before Sonic came down, he was yelling and telling it to shut up. "First, you have to check if it is hungry by giving it its bottle. If it takes it then once it finishes you have to burp it."

The child did more than not take the bottle. It kicked it, and the contents poured out in midair, and they just happened to land on Sonic. Shadow couldn't help but laugh at this and he fell to the floor, dropping the baby in the process. Luckily the baby landed in Sonic's arms, but it was still crying its circuits out.

Calmly, without saying anything about the milk on his head; Sonic told Shadow to listen up while he was drying off. "If it doesn't want its bottle then you have to check its diaper. Since I am drying off you check it. If it is fine then leave it but if not then on your honor as a parent and as the 'Ultimate Lifeform' CHANGE IT!"

Sonic was right about the diaper and every second Shadow had to deal with the stink bomb, he was silently cursing under his breath; in order to prevent losing fresh air and hate the thing at the same time. When the diaper was changed the baby cried again but for a different reason. Now that it was cleaned, it was hungry. Sonic got another bottle of milk and took the baby from Shadow so he could feed it.

Shadow had to admit, he was curious. Where had the blue idiot learn to take care of a child? He was just as much as a child himself and Shadow had the brain and knowledge of an adult. As he watched Sonic, he couldn't help but see Maria in him. She was also very kind, caring, and acted like a mother/sister to him. Sonic appeared like a mother in this situation too so Shadow had to mentally slap himself several times before he could ask Sonic where he learned what he knew.

"Sonic, where did you learn how to take care of babies like this? You seem like you are barely able to take care of yourself, much less some other living creature."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well, if you really want to know then I'll tell you but only if you listen to what I say about taking care of the baby."

"Sure, I don't know how to deal with this demon anyway."

"It was when I was about 13. I was reunited with my siblings. And we were fighting against Robotnic. That was Eggman's past name."

"Siblings?" Shadow asked confused.

"Oh yeah, that's right I never told you. I have two siblings named Manic and Sonic. We were triplets of the roy- uhh never mind. Anyways we were in a band called Sonic Underground and we were fighting Robotnic as Freedom Fighters." Shadow nodded, showing that he understood he wondered what Sonic was going to say but he decided to let it pass. "Back to the question you asked. As Freedom Fighters, we had an area that was for the children. It wasn't, like, we could put them in the line of fire. Every once in a while, I had to watch the kids by myself, so I learned things like this when I was watching the younger ones."

"That makes sense. If you are going to do something the outcome should be good."

"So that's it." Sonic whispered. He was cradling the baby as it was sleeping and he didn't want to wake it up.

"One more question." Shadow was also whispering. He definitely didn't want another splitting headache caused by the infernal contraption. "What were you about to say about your siblings?"

Sonic looked a little nervous. He wanted to evade the question and was trying to think of a good excuse. At that moment the baby looked uncomfortable so he had an idea. "Sorry Shads," Shadow got irritated at this. He hated the nickname 'Shads' but lately it was starting to grow on him. This wasn't a good sign. "The baby is uncomfortable so I better put it in the bed until I can make a makeshift cradle."

This irritated the black hedgehog even further. Not only was Sonic dodging the question, but the names Sonia and Manic seemed familiar to him and he couldn't remember where he heard them before.

"SHADOW, WHERE IS MY SONIC. I HAVE TAILS WITH ME SO DON'T YOU DARE RUN OR HIDE!"

"Oh, crap that's Amy." Sonic was nervous since he knew Amy would want to trade Tails for him but he couldn't run. She had Tails.

"SINCE YOU WONT OPEN THE DOOR I'LL LET MYSELF IN!"

At that moment the oh-so-sturdy door was knocked down by Amy's Hammer and she took one look and saw Shadow with Sonic and the baby.

"SONIC!" She shouted with glee. Unfortunately, Sonic did not feel the same way when Amy tackled him. When she did, she knocked the baby out of his hands, pushed Sonic aside again and screamed "MY BABY" even though it was Sonic and Shadow's. As a repercussion of her actions she did catch the baby, but she pushed Sonic onto Shadow causing them to kiss.

Amy was in shock while Shadow and Sonic pushed each other away and slightly blushed, while at the same time feeling sick at what just had happened.

'Mmm, his lips tasted like strawberry and banana. Looks like he had a smoothie a while ago. Wait, what am I thinking. I just KISSED SHADOW. He is sooooo going to kill me. Why did my first kiss have to be with him? Damn, keep calm Sonic. Get that blush out of your face and stand up.' Sonic thought.

Similar thoughts ran through Shadow's mind. 'Well, he wasn't too bad of a kisser, but why did I have to have my first kiss with HIM of all people, although strangely I didn't mind that much. It must be because Amy forced him on me. Get it together Shadow. You can't be blushing like a tomato when you get up. Nobody should have seen your face yet so it should be ok.'

"My darling Sonic, are you ok? I was worried about our baby, so I am sorry for putting you through that. I wanted to have your first kiss too. Sorry Shadow, I made you go through it too. Sonic are you any better?"

"Amy first of all, we aren't even partners so that's not your OUR baby. It is OUR baby. *Motions to Shadow and himself.* Second of all, I don't really care about the fact that my first kiss was with Shadow so you don't have to be upset. It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Sonic," Amy said, "But I still have to raise this baby with you. I thought that since Shadow doesn't like you, he would be willing to trade you for Tails."

"Amy, I am not someone that can be traded like a collector's item. I think it would be unfair for us to switch partners because others aren't able to switch. We have to be fair and not cheat." Although Amy was upset that she couldn't partner up with Sonic she had a greater respect for him, because no matter how much he wanted to (in her opinion) he did the right thing and stayed with his random partner. She left in defeat, but hoped to arrange a meeting so they could let their babies play.

Once Amy left there was a VERY awkward silence in the room.

Sonic was the First to speak. "Sooooo, the Kiss. Sorry about it. Amy can be like that sometimes." The whole time Sonic was talking he didn't meet Shadow's eyes. Shadow didn't notice because he was avoiding Sonic's eyes as well.

"Well, she is a crazy fan girl. No wonder she tried something like this."

The room was left with a very disturbing silence in the air and both hedgehogs were thinking the same thing at that moment.

'I can't believe that I KISSED him. What is he thinking? WOW this is awkward. If this is what happened on day two then what else will happen over these three weeks?'

**A/N: I won't be updating my other story until I reach the same chapter level with this story so sorry but you have to wait. After tomorrow most likely there won't be daily updates but DEFINITELY weakly ones. Small chance that i might make it a daily update again, but you know, school and stuff. SORRY :(**


	5. Thoughts

**Hello again, my people. well this story is going up in the ranks but i have gotten a rather true comment from Soulfully Sadistic. **

**"Wait...so what happened to Sonic being sick...?**

Good job, though.

**Sonic and Shadow will explain.**

**Sonic: First, during the last chapter, I (forced) said "It doesn't really matter all that much. These things come once in a while, but the world doesn't wait for a hero to get better. I fight in this state sometimes and it goes away eventually." That is what happened here and I naturally ignored my condition. Shadow has a different story.**

**Shadow: I was caught up with the little f****ng and crying baby and I was extremely annoyed with it. Then came *tiny mumbling voice* the kiss *normal voice* and I had many other thoughts in my head so I ignored the blue idiot's condition**

**Well, there you have it Soulfully Sadistic. There were many things happening and even I forgot about it. Good job on noticing that.**

**Sonic: YOU, the author, forgot my condition. WOW, you are a terrible writer.**

**Before I kill Sonic for that, *Sonic tries to sneak away but the door is locked* I give you the latest chapter. Now excuse me, Shadow some assistance. *Strangling sounds in the background***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from SEGA**

**Chapter 5: Thoughts**

Both still blushing (not as much as before) Shadow was frantic. He had to find something to distract both himself and the blue one. He couldn't bring himself to even think about his name. Then he realized something.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be in bed sleeping. You are still sick after all."

Thankful to have a distraction Sonic replied. "Aw, come on Shads, I'm fine. I don't really need to sleep to get better, but, then again, I don't want to have to deal with the baby right now. If I know the timing of a baby it will need a diaper change in about half an hour, and boy, I don't want to be in your shoes."

Sonic quickly ran up the staircase, which left Shadow to his thoughts. 'That damn Amy, she made me kiss Sonic.' He blushed again at the thought of the kiss. 'DAMN IT, GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF. YOU ARE THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM, NOT A TEENAGE GIRL! What the heck was the reason that Amy had to come here in the first place? She could have simply called to trade for faker. I knew I should have asked to change partners earlier.'

In the meantime Sonic was in bed trying to fall asleep but to no avail. 'I wish Amy would just leave me alone. She just thinks I am all hers but I'm not. I am a person not an item to idolize. Can't she get that idea through her thick head and listen for once? Man, for once I am glad that I have a small fever. It covered some of my blushing (Why was I blushing?) AND it gave me a reason to run out of there. Hey, the room is getting a little fuzzy…' And at that point Sonic fell asleep.

Trying to keep the baby quiet was an annoyed Shadow. Normally, he wouldn't care about waking Sonic up that much; but with what just happened he didn't want to see Sonic for a few hours. If the baby woke up, that meant that the previous situation would still be in his (and Sonic's) thoughts.

Luckily for Shadow the baby was easily put to sleep this time and he didn't have to worry about it much. Looking at the baby made him wonder, why others have cared for creatures like this was a mystery to him. Sure there are reproductive reasons, but what else. There had to be a reason they put up with the crying, the feeding, *WAHHH*, the disgusting changing.

Shadow rushed to change the diaper and then put the baby back to its nap. He didn't want the crying to wake up the faker again. Besides, after watching him care for the child he learned what to do quickly. 'Speaking of the faker, I better check on how he is doing.'

He went up the stairs to his room to see Sonic curled up in a ball. Almost like he was going to attack the moment he woke up. Still there was a relaxing calm on his face. When he was awake he had a cheerful attitude that spread like an infectious disease. It was like he was trying to force his good mood onto others. Sonic always seemed happy but there was something different here.

Sonic looked so relaxed. There wasn't a wrinkled face or a goofy grin. There was a pure smile on his face. He saw faker smile but never like this. 'Funny, he always had looked happy but now, this smile makes all those look fake.*smirks* Looks like he was a faker after all.'

Shadow got a cold towel from the bathroom and put it on Sonic's head to bring down his fever. Then he tucked Sonic in the bed more and put his pillow properly under his head. 'Wow, for a speedy hedgehog, he really can sleep. He doesn't even notice that I moved him.' It was true. If it wasn't for Eggman and Tails, Sonic would have slept from day in to day out. The habit he had of sleeping in was broken with the battles and attention he had to give to others.

'He looks so cute sleeping like that. WAIT WHAT?! Why did I just think that? Maybe it is because I … NO, NO, NO, NO, NO that is impossible. I hate him. He was a speedy annoying thorn in my side from day one. I have no attachments to Son- faker at ALL.'

While Shadow was in denial Sonic was in dreamland once again. He saw the same thing. There were hedgehogs, the baby and himself. He went to check the baby but there was something different. This time there were three kids. He recognized his siblings Sonia and Manic. And in between them was him, as a baby. Maybe this was his family. Leaving the kids, Sonic ran to the two blurred images, and then he woke up just as he reached them. He was unable to see their faces. (A/N: Sonic knew about where he came from and who he and his siblings were, but he never saw the faces of his parents).

'What woke me up this time?' Sonic thought as he tried to get up. His body was feeling groggy because he slept for a few hours this time. He was cranky and in no mood to tease others or to take teasing.

Sonic took a look at the time. It was 1:05 P.M. It was 9:45AM when he fell asleep. He felt something on his forehead. It was a towel and it was warm. It seemed like Shadow had put it on him a few hours ago. He smirked at the thought of Shadow waiting on him. That lightened his mood up greatly. Not long after he smelled something in the air. His senses finally kicked in again. Suddenly his stomach growled. That must have been the reason he woke up. He was hungry.

Getting up Sonic felt considerably better and checked his temperature with a nearby thermometer. It was 37 degrees Celsius. He was back to tip top condition. That was good, now he didn't have to worry about Shadow getting the baby destroyed. He rushed downstairs to find that Shadow cooked terribly. The Kitchen was a mess and there were pots and pans everywhere. It seemed like Shadow had never cooked for himself in his life.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, I was just trying to cook for you. I am the ultimate lifeform and I can get by with fruits and chaos energy but you need food. Judging by how many calories you burn by running everyday you need a lot of carbohydrates so I tried cooking."

"Well, you are doing a terrible job of it. Get away from that stove before you make it explode. I'll cook. I don't trust you can do it without making the stove go BOOM"

As Shadow backed away from the kitchen Sonic cleaned it up really fast and started up the stove at a normal and safe heat. "You cook?"

"Yeah, while on the run from Robotnic and Tails was younger I cooked so we could eat. You didn't get the meals you wanted every day. Manic was raised by thieves so he didn't even know how to work a stove. Sonia had maids and servants so it was a no go for her too. I was raised by my uncle Chuck and we took turns doing the cooking. I learned and I was the cook among the three of us. Funny though, I know I am impatient so waiting for something to cook seems strange. Guess it's because I like a good chilly dog. I can cook other things too though."

"Wow, seems like running and fighting Eggman (or Robotnic in the past) gave you a lot of helpful skills." Shadow sat down in a chair while watching Sonic. He really knew nothing about him.

"I guess, while I'm cooking for myself, is there anything you want?"

"A few burgers, thanks."

"Sure."

Sonic was cooking in the kitchen and thoughts from earlier popped back into Shadow's head.

'He sure is cute cooking, and he is making something for me, nice. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT SHADOW! Focus on something else.' And so Sonic was cooking while Shadow was repeatedly trying to distract himself from his earlier thoughts.


	6. Unexpected Realizations

**Hey Guys. Long time no write. I was lazy yesterday and I sort of forgot to post this. I decided to make it longer as an apology. So anyways I have an an-**

**Shadow: She has an announcement; we don't care about any of this cr-**

***Slaps Shadow* DON'T** _**EVER**_** INTERRUPT ME AGAIN. *Smiles sweetly at audience while holding Shadow's mouth shut* Well Shadow is right I do have an announcement. You see I got several nasty reviews from the same person. This person is a guest so I can't give them a piece of my mind through PM so please get one. You know who you are.**

**Sonic: That person is right about you, you know. **

***Does the same thing to Sonic but Shadow gets free***

**Shadow: *Speaks fast* Look we are on the third floor in room 314 of the apartment building called sh-**

***Grabs Shadow again. Sonic doesn't escape***

**Well. Please ignore them they don't know what they are saying. So if you hate sonadow, then don't read it and leave it alone. If you have a story idea PM me and I might do it. If I am breaking rules tell me because the rules make no sense to me. Let's go on with Chapter 6.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from SEGA**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Realizations**

About 30 minutes of Sonic cooking and Shadow trying to distract himself, the food was done and Sonic placed the dishes on the table. Shadow got his burgers and he was surprised to find that Sonic didn't make chilly dogs for himself, but he made macaroni and cheese. Seeing the questioning look on Shadow's face Sonic spoke up.

"I don't always eat chilly dogs you know. Even I eat other things every day. Course I always have one every day too."

"Well, I'm just surprised that you would have a normal diet considering how you never seem to eat anything else."

Shadow bit into his first (of five) burgers, only to have his eyes widen in surprise slightly. He hoped Sonic wouldn't notice but he did anyway.

"Like my cooking, huh?"

"Not at all, faker. I just can't believe your cooking tastes normal." Shadow was thinking something entirely different though. 'Wow, he is a great cook. I wonder why he doesn't cook more often. I have eaten at some pretty fancy restaurants (because of Rouge) and I ate tons of burgers, but his is the best yet. I don't normally eat food, but his cooking makes me want to have some regularly.'

Sonic shrugged it off and went on eating his pasta. Once they were done, Sonic gave the baby anther bottle and fed it on the couch.

Shadow sat in the armchair near-by when he remembered what Sonic was saying earlier about his family.

_"It was when I was about 13. I was reunited with my siblings. And we were fighting against Robotnic. That was Eggman's past name."_

_"Siblings?" Shadow asked confused._

_"Oh yeah, that's right I never told you. I have two siblings named Manic and Sonic. We were triplets of the roy- uhh never mind. Anyways we were in a band called Sonic Underground and we were fighting Robotnic as Freedom Fighters." Shadow nodded, showing that he understood he wondered what Sonic was going to say but he decided to let it pass. "Back to the question you asked. As Freedom Fighters, we had an area that was for the children. It wasn't, like, we could put them in the line of fire. Every once in a while, I had to watch the kids by myself, so I learned things like this when I was watching the younger ones."_

_"That makes sense. If you are going to do something the outcome should be good."_

_"So that's it." Sonic whispered. He was cradling the baby as it was sleeping and he didn't want to wake it up._

_"One more question." Shadow was also whispering. He definitely didn't want another splitting headache caused by the infernal contraption. "What were you about to say about your siblings?"_

_Sonic looked a little nervous. He wanted to evade the question and was trying to think of a good excuse. At that moment the baby looked uncomfortable so he had an idea. "Sorry Shads," Shadow got irritated at this. He hated the nickname 'Shads' but lately it was starting to grow on him. This wasn't a good sign. "The baby is uncomfortable so I better put it in the bed until I can make a makeshift cradle."_

"Say Sonic, before you put the baby to bed earlier, you were talking about your family. You never answered my question, what were you trying to day about your siblings?"

Sonic was getting nervous. His friends had never found out about who he really was and they never questioned him. 'Damn, I never should have slipped up. I can't tell anyone or I might not be treated the same way ever again.'

"What are you talking about, Shadow?"

"Don't play dumb with me; although I really doubt you are playing, you know what I am talking about. Earlier you were speaking about your family and you were saying how you were triplets of the roy- and you stopped yourself. What were you going to say?"

"Sorry Shads, I really don't know what you are talking about."

At this Shadow walked over, took the baby from Sonic's arms and put it on the couch.

"Shadow what are you do-"

Before Sonic could finish that sentence Shadow grabbed Sonic and pinned him to the wall, holding down his arms and legs as he did so.

"I'll ask you one more time, what were you going to say. You don't normally avoid things like this so I know something is up. I know you faker and I know when you are lying. Now answer me."

Sonic's heart was beating faster than he could run. He could swear that it was going to pop out of his chest and explode any minute. Shadow was right in front of him and he was up against the wall. He knew that he was trapped, but he still couldn't help wondering why his heart was beating so fast. 'It has to be because he is about to find out my secret. Yeah, that's it. There's no other reason why.'

Not wanting to be in that situation anymore, and knowing he had lost this interrogation to Shadow, Sonic sighed. "Alright I'll tell you but let me go. This is a really akward position."

Suddenly Shadow realized what he was doing and what this would look like to others, he backed off of Sonic, unfortunately he didn't hide his embarrassment and surprise from Sonic.

For some reason Sonic felt disappointed when he let go of him. 'Why, am I feeling like this? I wanted Shadow to let go right? Or did I- No it can't be possible. Still he looks pretty cute trying to hide his embarrassment like that. *Smiles in mind. Mind face turns to shock.* WAIT, WHAT? Did I just think that SHADOW was CUTE? It has to be a trick. The stress of my secret is getting to me.'

Sonic's face never changed from that awkward look when he agreed to tell Shadow his secret, so shadow never knew what Sonic was thinking.

"Well, spit it out. What's the big secret?"

Sonic sighed. He knew he had a lot to explain. "Sit down. This is going to take a while."

They both went to the couch where the baby was and Sonic put it to bed before joining Shadow on the couch.

"Before I say anything I want you to promise me not to tell anyone of what I tell you."

"Sure."

"When I was born, I was an orphan. My family was nowhere to be found and I just turned up at the orphanage. The moment I was able to stand, I ran. The caretakers at the orphanage were surprised at my speed. Later on I met Tails and the freedom fighters. We were up against Robuttnic (Robotnic), or as you know him, Eggman. Soon, Tails was a part of the Freedom Fighters as an active member and I decided to work with my uncle Chuck. He gave me a medallion that soon led to me meeting my siblings. We are part of the… Of the…"

"Stop trying to stall. Just say it."

"We are part of the royal family of Karima."

Shadow had to gasp slightly at this. The clan of Karima was a legend. There was no proof of their existence and that's how it stayed. The clan had special powers of the elements. It was said that they were hunted for those powers in the legends.

"I had to keep this a secret my whole life and no one must ever know. If they do I will be hunted. Only a few actually know of our existence, the same with my siblings. Since we are the royal family, we have more power than others and have to keep our existence even more of a secret. There were no photos of our parents since they were in hiding and still are. Now that you know, you have to keep your promise."

"That's fine with me. When I make a promise I keep it. I have a question though. Who knows your secret? You said a few people knew."

"Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles is part of the echidna clan and he knows the importance of my secret. Tails is like my brother so I felt guilty about keeping it a secret, so I told him. Now you know."

Shadow sat there for a while just taking it all in. Sonic was always a cheerful, light, happy, and annoying spirit. The fact that he held such a secret was very surprising. No one ever asked about his past and he always just seemed to be there. 'I'm glad I found out about this. I feel closer to him now. I like that. Huh? Did I just think that? I can't believe this. There is no way that I like Sonic. But he does make me feel happy. NO I DON'T LIKE SONIC! Still… NO I DON'T! I can't deny it. YES I CAN!'

While Shadow was going through his internal struggle Sonic was going through one too.

'I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my chest. Probably because I had to keep my secret and I was able to tell him. But when I told Tails and Knuckles, I never felt like this. Maybe I really do… No not possible. It can't be. I can NOT love SHADOW. I am his rival. Not anything else. At the most we are friends. I only want to be friends, right? No I want more. I don't want more. Sure I don't, just like I don't love Shadow. I DON'T! Yeah, just keep telling myself that. I don't love Shadow…Do I?'

Then after about 5 minutes of that struggle and being oblivious to the other's struggle as well they both made the same conclusion in their heads at the same time.

'I can't help it. I love Sonic/Shadow'

**Finally got them to get together. I am slow on this and I need more ideas for humor. You people need to help me and give me ideas. I made a history for Sonic in this chapter because I wanted something to bring them closer. That's the purpose of it. Next chapter I have them together on something like a date. I want humor ideas, give them to me. I can give the credit if you want or I can keep you anonymous, your choice.**

**Sonic: Please do something. We are tired of the serious relationship vibe this story has. We need to lighten it up.**

**Shadow: I don't care. I like the gloomy mood.**

**Me and Sonic: EMO!**

**Shadow: Shut it.**

**So yeah. Remember my announcement. If you don't like sonadow then leave it alone. Plain and simple. You can say whatever you want but I can ignore you the whole time. You don't get to me. **


	7. An Outing or A Date

**Eh he he...SO, I forgot to write and post this yesterday...Sorry?**

**Sonadow Fans: You lazy ass, why haven't you been writing?!**

**Well SORRY! I had a huge Science test and then I had to deal with several projects at once. Whatever, it's done with now. also, if you want to ask me some things, get an account. I can't speak through stories. Many people WILL get annoyed. It isn't that hard so DO IT. And with that, here is your long awaited Chapter 7.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from SEGA**

**Chapter 7: An Outing or A Date**

The awkward silence, from the sudden talk and mental 'realizations' (last chapter title) that occurred a few minutes ago, lifted as both hedgehogs came out of the internal struggle at the same time. Sonic then remembered something.

"Shadow, I just remembered. I need to buy some things so I need you to watch the mechanical baby while I go out. We are almost out of the baby supplies that our teacher gave to us so I need to go out and buy more. Not to mention that I have to buy more food since you have almost nothing to cook with. It was a miracle that I could make what we had for lunch."

Shadow's ears twitched slightly at this. Not enough to let the blue one know, but it was a form of disappointment. Shadow (with his newly realized feelings for Sonic) didn't want to be left alone and he certainly didn't want to be alone with the machine baby that was becoming more annoying each second.

Sonic was getting ready to go by getting his wallet, which took a while considering that it was placed at the bottom of his seemingly bottomless suitcase. Seriously, he had to take FIVE minutes to get it. Then another FIVE minutes to put everything back. 'Jeeze, how did Tails get everything to fit in here? I swear sometimes he acts more like my mother than my little brother.'

At this point Shadow concocted a plan to go along with Sonic. There was no way he would tell Sonic something he had barely cone to terms with himself yet. Instead, he devised a way to trick Sonic into letting him come without straying from his usual attitude.

"Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"I am coming with you."

"What?!"

"There is no way I will take care of that, that THING by MYSELF. I want to actually keep it functioning and away from Tails' workshop."

Shadow smirked. Sonic knew what was coming.

"Don't you dare say it."

"What? That you are a motherly figure for the little oil sack?"

"How am I, Sonic the MALE Hedgehog, MOTHERLY!?"

"Well, the fact that you can take care of it without blowing it up, while knowing what to do, and cradle it to sleep sure help my point."

The whole time the smirk never left Shadow's face. He had something to tease Sonic that would last for the whole three weeks. "Yeah, well it doesn't matter. A MALE can't be MOTHERLY. It just isn't in genetics. Those are only a few things I picked up from experience. Anyone who has taken care of children would know this."

"Still, I am not staying here with this thing and either I come with you or I change the lock so that you sleep on the streets."

"Fine." Sonic knew he had been beaten. There was no way he would leave just to come back to the streets, and if Shadow came he might have an easier time with the trip. "Let's go, Shadow."

It wasn't long before they reached the ever busy Station Square Mall. The place was packed as usual and the chances of losing yourself to the crowd as a Mobian, were high. Still it was less crowded than usual, which was good. The pair of supersonic hedgehogs made their way to "Baby and Me" and stopped at the entrance.

"Well Shadow, since you wanted to come and you have the baby, you can go in and buy half of the things on this list. I have the other half."

"Oh no, I am NOT setting so much as an ATOM inside that store. You can take the baby and go in. I'll wait here."

"YOU are the one who insisted on coming with me so either you go in there with me or you go by yourself."

"Damn, I'll go with you then. I don't think I know what half these things are."

They walked into the store and much to Shadow's displeasure, found the store was nothing but pink. Apparently they were in the 'Baby Girls' section, much to Shadow's displeasure.

"Sonic, let's go to the boy's side. I don't think I can stand all this pink."

"Sure," Sonic shrugged, "I had just about enough of it too."

In a few minutes they had all that they needed except for extra diapers. They couldn't find it anywhere when they suddenly found a store worker nearby.

Sonic walked up to the worker with Shadow close behind. "Excuse me, mam."

"Yes, how can I help you?" She turned around expecting to see a couple but instead saw two males.

Sonic read her nametag. "Sarah, I would like to know where the diapers are. We can't find it and we would like some assistance."

In her mind Sarah was giggling. 'I never thought I would see a gay couple here. This is even better though. They are SONIC and SHADOW! I am so glad I am part of the SONADOW fan club. Now I can really make them jealous.'

"Sure but you are the famous Sonic and Shadow, right? Are the two of you gay?"

This left Shadow fuming on the inside. He still managed to keep his composure though. As Shadow was about to say something Sonic spoke.

"Nah, we are in a summer class together and we wound up as partners. Some coyote is our teacher and paired us up. Funny thing is we somehow got put into Maternal Care as our class this year."

Shadow was surprised at how easily Sonic dealt with that. He didn't even get upset at being teased. He disregarded the idea of the two of them being together so easily. It felt like his heart was being slowly pulled apart.

'That cunning gal.' Sarah thought. 'I know that woman and I also know that she happens to be in the same club as me. She must have pulled some strings to get them in her class. I bet she has a hidden camera in the mechanical baby.'

"Oh, still can I have a picture of you two?" Sarah said. "You two still are two major heroes so if I get a picture of you two together then it would mean a lot to me. I have a camera with me."

"Sure, why not. Come on Shadow it couldn't hurt."

"Fine." Shadow grumbled.

Sarah took the picture and the film came out. There were two pictures and she gave one to them as thanks and led them to the diapers. They paid for the baby stuff then left the store. The sky was turning dark and they were getting hungry. They decided to go to the food court for dinner then head home.

They almost made it to the store when suddenly Sonic was ATTACKED…by none other than Amy the Hedgehog. She glomped him so hard that all the air got knocked out of him and he REALLY had trouble breathing.

"Amy…Breathing…Hard." Sonic uttered.

Realizing how Sonic was almost going to die she did the sensible thing. She apologized.

"Oops. Sorry Sonic."

Tails walked up. "Amy, you might want to let go of Sonic so he can breathe now."

"Oh yeah, silly me." Then she did a 'cutesy' giggle and got off of the choking hero.

Once Sonic got his breath back he made sure to thank Tails for saying something.

"So what are you two doing here anyways?" Shadow asked. They were all walking to the food court to get a table. He was pretty ticked off that Amy was in such close contact with Sonic, but he let it slide since there was a child (Tails) present. That and the fact that it would reveal how much he liked Sonic if he did.

"We were buying some things for the mechanical baby. The things that coyote gave us didn't last very long." Tails replied.

"Yeah, same here. She really didn't prepare well enough to give everyone enough supplies. It has only been three days and we were out." Sonic said.

"Oh Sonikku, this must be a sign. We were meant to meet here and be together. It is so unfair that we have to be in separate pairs." Amy sighed.

"Yeah," Sonic said, "It sure is Amy." While he told her that he was silently thanking the gods that he got paired up with Shadow. He didn't like it at first, but then again he didn't even like Shadow at the time. Now he loved him secretly. 'Wow, live with a person for a few days, and you discover new things.'

"Hey, I'll get the food," Said Tails, "I am getting pizza, Sonic a chili dog, Amy a chicken salad, and Shadow a burger, right?"

Sonic answered for the three of them. "Yep, you got it little buddy."

It wasn't long before Tails returned with the food, and Amy went to help him since it looked like he was having a little trouble. While she was walking towards him, however, she tripped and sent the food flying. It hit a random person in the food court on the head. This person was pretty ticked off so he threw food back which Tails and Amy dogged, so the food hit another person.

Suddenly like a high school cafeteria, someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT" and before anyone knew it there was food flying all around the place. It escalated to the point where random things were flying in the air. There were tables, umbrellas, armchairs, dogs, cats, Sonic, Amy's baby… Wait what?!

Sonic got down pretty easily but the baby was being tossed from person to person; each one getting a hammer in the face for touching it. Tails and Amy left Sonic and Shadow, who had the smart idea for leaving before they were seen and caught in a scandal.

They made it to Shadow's house after about 3 minutes considering that they had to sneak around with a ticking sound bomb with them.

When they did make it in, put away the baby, and close the door. They burst into laughter. It was unusual for Shadow, but at that point both of them were laughing too hard to think straight. They really had let all their laughter out. It was almost a full 45 minutes before they could breathe normally again.

"Boy what a shopping trip, huh Shadow?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe you, the great hero, got tossed in the air like a rag doll."

"We should go out for fun next time. Together we really could get some great adventures."

"Sure Sonic. We have to live together, it won't really matter all that much."

**A/N: So that's the gist of it. I am ending it here because I want to. As for Shadow becoming happy at the end, I made it like that but they never thought it was out of the ordinary since they felt that no one could resist it. **

**Sonic: SHADOW was HAPPY! It is the end of the world!**

**Shadow: Shut it hedgehog.**

**Both of you shut it or I will tie you up and make this the worst thing imaginable…**

**Both: You mean…**

**Yes… That treatment.**

**Both: *Shivers***

**Ok so the food fight idea with Amy and Tails was C-Lide the Teddy Lover's idea. Thanks for actually reviewing with an idea, and see you next time. *winks***


	8. Sweet Sibs

**THANKSGIVING BONUS.**

**Yes I know, this is wayyyyyyyyy overdue and that Thanksgiving has passed. I have wanted to update but I am busy with other chapters. I wanted to make everything twice as long, and then update "Upside-Down and Backwards" so sue me. Unfortunately I got the dreaded Writers Block and I could only make this one a normal chapter. At least I have been trying, and that's hard when you are banned from the computer for, like, two fricking weeks! **

**Sonic: I rather you didn't try.**

**Shadow: Why bother anyway? It is just more work, and being the procrastinator you are I don't believe that is the best choice.**

**… Shadow you have the count of three until I drop kick you into next MONTH.**

**Sonic: That would be cool.**

**Shadow: Yeah right.**

**ONE…**

**Shadow: You don't have the guts.**

**TWO…**

**Shadow: *yawn***

**THREE… *drop kicked into next month***

**Shadow: Ahhhhhhhh!**

**Sonic: Awesome!**

**Now here is the long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, LONG awaited chapter 8.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or anything from SEGA**

**Chapter 8: Sweet Sibs**

"Shadow I just remembered, we haven't eaten dinner yet. Do you want me to order takeout or pizza?"

"Pizza's fine. Just hurry, this day has been tiring enough already."

The two hedgehogs had just returned on their little trip to the mall for the 'oil sack'. They needed more supplies and BOY was that a DISASTER! Luckily they managed to make it out of the hell hole called a mall with what they needed.

The delivery man came with the hot pizza in 30 minutes and they paid for it. The two sat at the table to eat.

Sonic suddenly spoke. "Hey, where do I sleep tonight?"

"You can take the bed, I'll take the couch."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at that (do they even have eyebrows?). "You sure? I could take the couch if you want."

"It's fine. Most of the time I sleep on it anyways, since I find it easier to leave for missions from GUN there."

"Alright, but I don't like making uneven trades so how's this. I'll make whatever you want for breakfast tomorrow."

"Fine, then I'll have pancakes; it's been a while since I had anything like that."

"Sure."

The two tired hedgehogs once again changed the diapers of the baby, fed it, burped it, and then put it to sleep. Then the two went separate ways to their bed/couch and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Sonic was up earlier than Shadow. The baby was crying again, and being the closer of the two, he had to take care of the problem. Seeing as how it was almost 7:00AM he decided to start that pancake breakfast Shadow wanted. He hoped he would like them.

Not too long later Shadow awoke to the smell of the pancakes cooking. He went to the kitchen to find Sonic cooking up breakfast. He was hungry but not only for the pancakes…

"Oh, Shadow you're up. Well most of the pancakes are ready so you can start eating. I'm almost done with mine."

Giving a quick nod shadow took the plate of pancakes and started to eat. He honestly never had anything better in his like. The pancakes were so soft and fluffy tasting and there was a creamy feeling to it. It also seemed like it melted in his mouth, but it was still quite solid. Something about Sonic's cooking was better than anything else. Thinking about it, Shadow assumed it was his newfound attraction to the blue hedgehog that caused him to feel this way.

Sonic finished cooking his food and came to sit across Shadow. He put syrup on it and began to eat. Soon both were finished with their meal and just relaxed in Shadow's home. About 5 minutes later Shadow got a call from GUN saying that they had a mission for him and that he had to meet Rouge in a few minutes. Shadow quickly told Sonic about his sudden mission with Rouge and left without letting Sonic find out anything. This left Sonic alone to take care of the baby.

The blue one just huffed and gave the baby food and once again it napped. Sonic saw the Chaotix through the window. Before the trio of Espio, Vector, and Charmy could leave the vicinity of the house he ran out the door to meet them. Why he rushed with his supersonic speed, the world may never know.

The Chaotix were dragged into Shadow's house and before they could ask what happened, Sonic told them to watch the baby and quickly wrote a list on what they needed to do to take care of it. Espio was the only one who had enough sense to put together what Sonic was forcing them into and made sure to listen before Sonic ran out with a quick 'Bye!' and left the threesome in Shadow's house.

Sonic was running through the streets now, looking to have some fun. It wasn't long before he decided to walk through the park. Hey, even the blue speedster needs a slow walk every now and then.

So there he was, just walking. Walking. Looking around. More walking. Then BAM!

Sonic fell over. Either he just got hit by a truck, or a maniac was running in the park. He had no right to mention the latter of the two options, but it wasn't going to keep him from thinking it.

"OWWW! Dude! Watch where you're going!" Sonic said this while having his eyes shut tight and head in one of his hands. That hit was stronger than one of Eggman's robots, though that wasn't saying much.

"Sorry bud," Said the stranger who is not in view yet. "I was not paying attention so I was ru-wait Sonic? Is that you?"

Sonic looked up. "NO WAY!" he said with a shocked face. "Manic, are you really in front of me?"

The figure, who was now identified as Manic stepped into view. "The one and only bro." Manic grinned.

Sonic shot up from the ground. "What's up bro? It has been what? 4 years since I last saw you and Sonia?"

"Yeah, after we split up Sonia went to manage the aristocrats and now is living the rich life. Growing up on the streets, I couldn't handle that. You just up and left us though. What's the deal with that?"

Sonic Shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that. I went after Robotnic, or as he is known as Eggman. Someone had to keep an eye on him."

"Well it's cool now. Just next time, leave a note or something!"

Sonic laughed. "Sure bro. Hey since you are in town, want a tour?"

"Dude, you know who I was in the past. I am pretty sure you know what I came here to do."

"Let me guess, steal?"

"Not exactly. More like property recovery. An agency called GIRS has liberated some relics from our past and I need to get them back."

Sonic had a puzzled look on his face. GIRS? Who were they? Taking a quick glance at his sibling's face Manic quickly responded. "GIRS stands for Global Information and Research Society. They are the other side to GUN. While GUN does the big jobs someone has to cover. The information they receive, the knowledge they have, the weapons they use, the damages seemingly disappearing are only a few of what GIRS actually does. I just came to take back what is OURS."

With a nod of his head Sonic said just two simple words. "I'm in."

SSSSSSSSSS

Shadow was at the forest where he had to meet Rouge. They were supposed to have met FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO. Shadow was seriously pissed. Whatever mission he had to do better have either been an important or an interesting one or he was going to be out for blood. Rouge should also have a good reason for being late.

Five minutes later~

"OK THAT'S IT! SHE IS WAY BEYOND LATE AND IF SHE DOSENT GET HERE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I WILL-"

"You'll WHAT Shadow?"

That seducing voice used so casually could only belong to one bat. Rouge.

"Humph, you should be lucky that you don't have to find out."

Rouge rolled her eyes. She held out a piece of paper. Shadow too the piece of paper she held out and read it. It was a long detailed report that would probably take a human an hour to read. For the mobians it was five minutes. The two were trained for quick pick up missions in between fire and had to read the papers fast before being caught.

Once he finished reading he spoke. "So to summarize GUN is power while GIRS is knowledge and they work hand in hand. Recently GIRS discovered several artifacts that could be very powerful and so GUN wants us to get it without being traced back. Still leaves one big question open. What were you doing for the past TWENTY minutes?"

"I was researching GIRS. It was hard but I got one lead on them. There is less information on them than there is on GUN, and that's saying something. I was lucky to get a lead at all."

A bad feeling arose in Shadow's stomach. "And where exactly is this lead."

Rouge smirked. "Twinkle Park."

**So I know I could have made this longer and I know there is meant to be humor but I am as funny as a lint ball. I need reviews here. People. I have been grounded from my computer, received writers block and I need HELP on this DAMN story! Give me humor ideas or humor just might fall of the list and this story could change completely by accident. BTW there is a reason for the artifact part and it will be revealed in chapter 9.**

**MidnightStar64 OUT!**


End file.
